1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a battery module includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series.
In the above battery module, and more specifically, in a rechargeable battery module for an electric vehicle or hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), several to tens of unit batteries are alternately recharged and discharged, and therefore it is required to control a charge/discharge operation of the battery modules so as to maintain them in an appropriate operational state.
Accordingly, to reduce damage to the rechargeable battery, the general battery module is installed with a control unit, such as a battery management system (BMS), to manage a state of each rechargeable battery. A relay to block a current during an error of the battery module is installed in addition to the control unit.
The relay is connected to an output line of the battery module, and includes a positive output terminal and a negative output terminal for final output. The positive output terminal and negative output terminal are installed inside a case receiving the rechargeable battery.
However, when an external impact is applied to the battery module, an error of an installation position may be generated according to rotation of the positive output terminal and the negative output terminal connected to the relay.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.